


Alyssa's Grand Plan

by Caitriona29



Category: The Lightning Thief - Rokicki/Tracz, The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, I'm soft for them, Songfic, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona29/pseuds/Caitriona29
Summary: Alyssa Greene has always had a grand plan for life but as she grew older, it changed slightlyBased on the song 'My Grand Plan'- Kristin StokesPart of the prom songfic collection in the prom discord





	Alyssa's Grand Plan

At age 12 Alyssa Greene had her whole life planned out, her "grand plan" as she liked to call it. She was going to get a boyfriend in high school and win prom queen at senior prom. She would get into an Ivy League college and her mother would be proud of her. That's all Alyssa wanted, to make her mother proud and to be remembered by people in Edgewater, Indiana.

 

At age 14 Alyssa Greene realised that who she was had a lot to do with her name, "Greene". Being a Greene made Alyssa stand out when all she wanted to do was sink into the crowd. She wanted to be invisible when her name wouldn't let her. Being a Greene meant she had to be pretty, popular, smart and straight. Greene meant she had to live up to expectations that were set by society. It made her feel like she had no say in her future.

 

At age 16 Alyssa Greene realised her grand plan had to be altered. Instead of getting a boyfriend and eventually a husband it was, have a girlfriend and make her your wife. She knew that's what felt right on the inside but it wouldn't be the same on the outside. No one would understand. So she kept it a secret. Her and Emma would still be together but in secret. Alyssa would sneak out to go on dates at the movies, waiting for the lights to go down before sitting beside her girlfriend. Her girlfriend, that's what was right.

 

At age 17 Alyssa Greene's grand plan was slipping away from her. She hadn't seen or talked to Emma since the "prom" a week ago. Alyssa was sitting in the locker rooms after practice when she decided to finally face up to what happened

 

**_Alyssa: Can I come to your house after practice? We need to talk x_ **

**_Em♡: Yeah sure._ **

 

Alyssa made her way to Emma's house and knocked quietly on the door. Betsy Nolan stood on the other side of the door when it opened

"Alyssa honey, it's good to see you. Emma's up in her room, she's been missing you badly honey"

"Thanks Betsy. I'll go up I guess"

Walking up to Emma's room made Alyssa nervous. It had only been a week but it felt like years since she had been in her room.

"Emma? It's me. Can I come in?"

"Yeah go ahead"

Emma was sitting in her pyjamas on her bed, laptop open and her guitar beside her. She looked like she hadn't slept for the past week, Alyssa wasn't much different.

"Emma it's so good to see you. I'm sorry-"

"What do you want?" Emma didn't have much energy left.

"Right well um I wanted to say sorry for everything that happened"

"Do you know what it was like standing there in that stupid dress all by myself? You should've been there Alyssa"

"I should've but I couldn't"

"Why couldn't you? It was supposed to be our night. We were supposed to finally be together, in public for once"

"You know why I couldn't Emma" Alyssa couldn't look at her anymore. She sat down on Emma's chair trying to slow her breathing. She could hear Emma saying something about people hearing their story and going public but Alyssa couldn't focus. It felt like she couldn't breathe and she was shaking. Her ears were roaring and it sounded like Emma was fading further away every second. Alyssa wanted it all to stop. She wanted to be with Emma publicly but she couldn't. Her lungs felt like they were going to explode and Emma was still talking.

"Stop" Alyssa barely whispered, "Stop it" Emma finally looked at Alyssa and realised that she was having a panic attack,

"Alyssa? Are you ok?"

"Just stop talking. Stop. All of it, make it stop. I should've been there but I couldn't. I just want it all to stop" Alyssa was shaking badly and her breath was uneven. Once she finished her sentence she bent over, putting her head between her knees, and started sobbing.

"Alyssa. I'm sorry, I need you to breathe for me, please" Emma bent down beside Alyssa and placed her hand on her back.

"You know my mother. She would've killed me if I went to be with you that night. I'm Alyssa Greene. I'm supposed to be smart, be the best at everything and be straight. My life is supposed to be planned out, no problems"

"I know 'Lyssa. I know it's hard but-"

"You don't know though. You're so tough about all this. You have the courage to stand up for yourself. I don't have that. I have a mother who so desperately wants me to marry a man and I have a dad who doesn't know the first thing about me because he couldn't be bothered. I don't have the courage to be myself. You shouldn't even be with me. There's probably another girl out there who can be herself publicly and would make you so much happier. I’m sorry I’m not enough for you. I’m not enough for anyone anymore." Alyssa stopped for a minute to try even out her breath.

"Hey 'Lyssa you're going to be ok, look at me" Alyssa met Emma's eyes through tears,

"Neither of us are ever going to have it easy. Being a lesbian in Indiana is always going to make life harder but we're in it together. There's no other girl for me, you're my girl. You matter so much to me and to so many others, you are enough I promise you that. Remember our plan to get out of Indiana and be together properly?" Alyssa nodded in response.

"Yeah we're going to live out that plan and it's going to be amazing. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. Ever" Alyssa knew she was going to be safe as long as Emma was around.

 

At age 19 Alyssa Greene was living in New York and attending Columbia University with her girlfriend. Alyssa had been out to her mother for nearly two years. Things weren't great between them but her mother was trying, that's all that Alyssa asked for. Alyssa had been to her first pride over summer and had kissed her girlfriend in public so many times. Alyssa felt like she finally belonged.

 

At age 28 Alyssa Greene was living in a house with her girlfriend Emma Nolan and she knew she wanted to solidify the last part of her grand plan, making her girlfriend, her wife. She knew it was stupid to still think about her "grand plan" for life but it had worked out so far, with some alterations in the early stage. On Christmas Eve Alyssa got down on one knee and proposed to her girlfriend, making Emma her fiancé.

 

At age 30 Alyssa Greene was standing beside her wife at their wedding in her white dress, Emma in her black suit, and was about to make a speech. Before starting Alyssa looked out at their guests and smiled at her mother. For once, Mrs.Greene showed up to something that she didn't have any say over. Alyssa gave Emma a kiss and started talking.

"Thank you all for coming. Um I didn't think this was ever going to happen. I remember when I was twelve, I wanted to leave a mark on Indiana and one of the ways I was going to do that was getting a husband. How wrong was I huh?" Laughter came from all the guests, even a tiny bit from her mother, but Barry Glickman was being the loudest of course,

"I’m happy I was wrong though because it led me to Emma. I am so grateful to be married to this beautiful woman I can now call my wife. Without Emma I don't know where I'd be." she looked at Emma "I love you", she looked back to all their guests, "thank you all again for coming" there was applause and Alyssa sat down and looked at Emma again who was blushing and crying. Alyssa took Emma's glasses off her and dried her eyes,

"I love you so much Emma Nolan"

"I love you too Alyssa Nolan"

Alyssa had finally escaped the name "Greene".

 

Alyssa Nolan was thirty years old and was having her first dance with her wife as a married couple. As they danced around the floor with "Imagine" being played by the band Alyssa rested her head on Emma's shoulder, the suit soft on her forehead,

"I guess your grand plan finally worked out didn't it honey?" Emma spoke with barely a whisper.

"Yeah I guess it did. Thank you for sticking with me"

"Of course. You'll always be my beautiful, funny, smart girl." And with that Alyssa was spun around and pulled back in for a kiss with people cheering in the background.


End file.
